the hime and the lycan
by alucard69
Summary: naruto the first lycan makes a mistake early in life...but what happens when that mistake comes back and tries to take is mate away from him and burn he village to te ground


**THE HIME AND THE LYCAN**

She was in a great mood today was her first year anniversary with her boyfriend she was going to spend the night at his apartment she was excited to sleep in his arms she looked at her watch just to see it was 9:00 pm she looked at the full moon when she heard a chilling scream she rushed to the sound only to see a couple being torn apart and devoured what she saw scared her the most it was a giant wolf then it stood 'a giant bipedal wolf' she thought then it turned to her then it did something that creped her out…..it grinned then she ran she ran as fast as she could she heard a howl she rant faster she started to pump her arms harder her lungs were starting to hurt she could feel it's eyes on her back its breath on her neck hear it's growl in her ears then she saw it, it was a wondrous site it was her boyfriends' apartment she ran even faster and started to bang on the door calling his name and crying "hina-hime" asked a very familiar voice she turned to see her boyfriend "naru-kun!" she yelled as she jumped in his arms and started to sob he held her tightly as he whispered comforting words when she finally calmed down she looked at his attire he didn't have his shirt or his jacket and his pants were torn up from the knee down "what happened" she asked "oh well…I….erm….I was doing a training exercise and my chakra exploded and tore up my cloths but lets get you inside" he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist she blushes at this and walks inside "so hime what got you so worked up" then his eyes grew cold and angry "was it your father again" she shakes her head "I saw a giant bipedal wolf killing a couple in the park it saw me then grinned at me like it knew me then I got scared and ran that's when I ended up here" then he held her tightly "its ok now your safe here….lets get you to bed  
at this hinata panics "but what if it comes back what if it kills us as we sleep what if…" she was cut off by a kiss then picks her up bridal style and places her on the bed and tucks her in "tell you what im gonna sit right here and just so you know im here im gonna hold your hand and im gonna stay up all night" at this her eyes bulged "I don't give a damn about me hinata hyuga I love you and I will do all I can to make you safe and happy are we clear" she nods at this and closes her eyes" then he makes five shadow clones "you go and inform the old man….you three go and get me some coffee for the maker….and you make the coffee" he said giving them orders then he looks at hinata and then remembers how they got together he chuckles "best day of my life"

**Flash back **

It was night time he just woke in the hospital after another beating he felt a tight grip on his right hand and a weight on his chest he looks down to see hinata with her head on her chest holding his hand like it was a life line he hears a chuckle then turns to his left to see his jiji hiruzen sarutobi "she wouldn't leave your side" then he point to the bed across the room to see a mummy of a person in a full body cast "her father showed up and tried to get her to let go of your hand and take her home….she didn't like that so much so she attacked him….she truly loves you naruto-kun" and at this naruto kisses her on the lips she wakes up to feel his lips on hers and kisses him back he pulls back to see her blushing face "sorry hinata-chan I didn't mean to wake you" then she chuckles "its ok naru-kun" she smiles that beautiful smile "hina-hime will you do me the honor of going on a date with me" at this she does the famous fan girl scream and gloms him screaming yes

**Flash back end **

Then he thought of that date he told her to dress casual he even told teuchi that he wouldn't be coming in for a while to save up money

**Flash back **

Then it came time for there first big date he picked her up at her estate she wore and elegant lavender dress naruto wore his nicest clothes next to hinata stood hiashi drinking some brown drink through a straw he bowed to hiashi "good day hiashi-sama my I ask what it is your drinking" hiashi bowed back with a smile "its my dinner naruto…..after that night I have to eat through a straw" then he ushers naruto and hinata inside and guides them to his room he goes to his closet to take a box down from the top shelf "this here naruto is the kimono I wore on my first date when I was your age I want you to have it naruto" he hands naruto the box and leaves with hinata so he could change he looks at himself in the mirror the kimono was as blue as his eyes with gold trim and a red crimson sash and on the back was the hyuga symbol he actually like the way it looked he picked up his cloths and exited out of the room hinata saw him and blushed hiashi smirked and placed his hand on his shoulder "naruto from this day on you are a member of the main house of this clan wear that kimono proudly and have a nice date he leaves the young couple and goes into his study naruto looks at hinata with a raised eyebrow she giggles "he learned his lesson the whole clan did once they heard what I did to him" then she blushes "anyone who talked bad about ended up in the hospital" naruto smiles at this then kisses her a few minutes later they were at the restaurant hinata's eyes bulge at this he took her to the crimson dragon the restaurant that the counsel and clan heads go since there the only ones who can afford it they walk in and get seated the waiter asks what they wanted hinata orders a sea food platter with a side of cinnamon buns naruto orders the special with some sake then he looks at hinata "you look beautiful tonight hinata" he smiles she blushes "thank you….you don't look so bad either" she said with a smile and blushed deeper they talked back and fourth then there food arrived hinatas sea food platter had crab legs grilled cod fried shrimp and lobster narutos plate was horrible he had a slab of brown stuff that just turned out to be shit he knew this cause it had peanuts whit a thick white sauce on top his sake was actualy piss and his sides were eminateing a green death fog then the waiter leaves and hinata took a look at what he got her face went crimson with rage smoke came out of her ears and she was emmiting such ki (killer intent) and blood lust her could have sworn he heard the devil yell out "oh shit!"

In hell

It was a nice day in hell the devil sitting on his throne listening to the screams of the tortured souls then his senses went off "OH SHIT! EVERY BODY HINATA HYUUGA IS PISSED RUN FOR YOUR LIVES(INSERT GIRLISH SCREAM HERE)" then the alarms went off everybodys running like a chiken with its head cut off

Back to naruto

Then hinata grabed his hand and left with out paying "hina-hime wait what about your food" then she looked back at him and the look in his eyes told him to shut up next thing they know he's in front of hiashi's study and she kicks the door open hiashi jurkes his head up in surprise " I didn't do it!" naruto yelles when there eyes meet hinata walks up to her father "who owns the crimson dragon" she growls she eyes glowing at this hiashi glares "what did they do" then hinata tells him about narutos food "come with me" he growls out then naruto finds himself in front of the crimson dragon hiashi barges into the restaurant and then barges into the kitchen where all employees were with hinata and naruto behind him "WHO THE FUCK SERVED THESE TWO!" he roars then the waiter from earlier walked up I-I-I d-d-did s-s-sir" just to be picked by the neck and choked "YOU FUCKING DARE TREAT MY DAUGHTERS DATE WITH SUCH DISRESPECT BY SERVING HIM SHIIT!" he squeezed tighter and tighter as he talked till "pop" his head popped off " AS FOR THE REST OF YOU YOUR ALL FIRED! NOW GET OUT!" then hinata walks up "I don't think ill let you live let alone leave after all this was my first big date AND YOU FUCKERS RUIND IT!" she roared as she attacked and killed the now ex-employees"

End of flash back

Naruto smiles at that memory ever since then word got out that he had conections in the hyuga clan and the attacks stoped of course he tried to lie about the shops treatmeant of him to hiashi when he asked till he figured out that hiashi had a branch member shadow him and learned that he cant lie about it anymore

The hokages office

Hiruzen sarutobi also know as the professor and god of shinobi was working late at night doing last minut paperwork when an explosion of smoke appears "old man we got a problem" said the naruto clone "what problem is that" "**she **has returned" at this the old man panics his eyes the size of dinner plates "are you sure" the second those words escape his mouth they hear a blood curdling howl "im sure **she **even tried to get hinata again im afraid we gotta do what we did last time make a curfew make sure nobadys out at night we cant let **her **do what she did last time" he finished as he put his head down in shame at this hiruzen stood up and huged naruto "its ok naruto-kun we all make mistakes we all must learn from them" "but old man this is my fault if I never…" "now don't go there naruto uzumaki what happened wasn't your fault now I say we get some sleep and talk about this in the morning…dismissed" then the clone dispelled himself

The real naruto

Naruto looks out his window and sees the moon is full "tsukuyomi-sama forgive me" he said this as a lone tear falls down his cheek "I never should have done it" he takes a sip of his coffee


End file.
